


I stuck at titles

by vampire_lovers_bite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I thought about after Aiden's death in Teen Wolf episode 24 season 3b. What if Ethan and Aiden were both hurt by the oni? This will involve character death and it will be sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stuck at titles

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this stuff

Scott McCall ran out of the school with Lydia, Stiles, Kira and Isaac. Derek was holding Aiden while Chris was holding Ethan, he ran over to them. He looked between the twins and looked back at Lydia.  
"Call 911! We need an ambulance!" He called to her.  
"Alright!" She pulled out her cell phone quickly.  
He looked between the twins before he placed his hands on their forearms, he started to take their pain as he stared between them. Derek looked at Scott, his green eyes looked concerned.  
"Scott, are they going to make it?" He asked.  
"I don't know, how did this happen?" He looked at them.  
Derek looked down at Aiden and looked pained, he had brought the two of them out here and now they were bleeding out. The ambulance pulled up only a few minutes later, the EMTs loaded the twins into the back of the ambulance. Stiles looked at Scott.  
"Lydia, Scott, Kira. Get in my jeep." He stared at them, "Chris, can you bring Isaac and Derek to the hospital?"  
Chris nodded and led Isaac and Derek to his car. Stiles led the other three to his jeep, after they got in the jeep they drove to the hospital quickly. Scott pulled his phone out and texted Danny to get to the hospital as soon as he could. Stiles screeched to a stop in a parking spot and let Scott get out first, Scott ran inside to his mother.  
"Mom! I need to see Ethan and Aiden now" He looked at her.  
"The two boys that came in just now? Why?"  
"Lydia and Danny need to see them, please Mom it's important"  
Melissa looked at Scott then nodded as Lydia and Danny ran inside, Melissa led the three of them to Aiden and Ethan's hospital room. Aiden and Ethan looked like they were in extreme pain, they were choking on their own blood when Scott ran in.  
"Aiden! Ethan! You guys have to hold on ok? Your wounds will heal and then you two will be apart of the pack, you've proven yourselves several times"  
They opened their eyes to look at him, Aiden gave him a weak smile while Ethan focused his eyes on his boyfriend as he ran in. Danny ran over to Ethan's side, grabbing his hand gently.  
"Ethan, don't die on me" Danny had tears running down his cheeks.  
Lydia ran inside and locked eyes with Aiden, he smiled at him in a weak way. The monitors on Aiden went flat then Ethan coughed hard as blood overflowed from his mouth onto the pillows. The montiors on Ethan went flat soon after while Danny let out a choked sob and pressed his lips to his hand.  
"I love you Ethan" Danny sobbed.  
"Aiden..." Lydia touched his cheek, "Don't go... I love you..."  
Scott looked between everyone and covered his eyes, he had failed as an alpha, he had let his friends down. He let Allison, Aiden and Ethan die...


End file.
